A New Generation
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Another threat appears, and the Gundam Boy's children are needed. But they dont have any training, or know who their real parents are. Now the preventors have 5 new kids to train, even if they dont want to be.
1. Kalira and Shane

A New Generation  
  
Kaguya sighed as she finished the last of her water bottle. She looked out at the gym feild in dismay. Although atheletics was one of her strong points, today it just didn't feel right. The sky was gray and cloudy, and the fog was almost intolerable. Throwing the bottle in the trash she slowly made her way back to the field, picking up pace with the rest of the students that were jogging around the school grounds.  
  
"I wonder if Shane is gonna come tonight." She frowned at the thought of it. Every Friday night for the past 13 years of their lives, Shane and her got together at her house and watched a movie. But lately, he had been skipping out on those weekly meetings. She understood that now they were in high school and that, yeah, they slept in her queen bed on those nights, but she didn't think that would bother him. "Its probably his stupid friends making fun of him again. That's what made him stop walking to school with me."  
  
Her mood turned sour, and as she always did when she was angry, she started to run faster. She had gotten out of sight of the other students when her teacher's voice suddenly peirced through her thoughts. She couldn't see him, but she was sure his face was beet red by now. He always got mad at her when she went ahead of everybody else, he said it made them "unconfident". Like hell it did. Who cared whether she was ahead of everybody, it wasn't like they decided that since someone was faster than them that they didnt feel like running anymore. But she slowed down for her own good. She knew she was already gonna get it for going ahead, she didnt want to spend half of the next period listening to a lecture on listening when the teacher called. She leaned against the school wall to wait for the rest of the class, her arms crossed in front of her and her defiant brown curls slightly falling out of the pony tail that entrapped it.When the fist person of the group got there she blew a strand away from her face and fell in step with him.  
  
"Mr. Fringe is going to yell at you again once class is over." He said, glancing sideways at her.  
  
"The hell if I care" She shot back, her violet eyes glaring at the fog in front of her. "Days like these get me moody, and make me think about things I dont wanna think about. When I think, I run without thinking about running. I dont care if he likes that or not.  
  
"My advice would be to just go say you're sorry. Ms. Wong will kill you if you're late for history again."  
  
"I guess." She said, pouting at the idea. Sighing she jogged back through the crowd to reach her teacher. She fell into step next to him and looked at the ground to hide her anger. "I'm sorry that I got ahead Mr. Fringe, I wasn't thinking about it and my feet just speed up without me."  
  
Fortunately, Mr.Fringe took her loking to the ground as repentment and nodded his satisfaction.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again, am i clear Ms. Cristal?  
  
"Yes sir" She replied as she headed off to join the others again.  
  
______  
  
Shane searched the cafeteria, not missing a chair, person or tray. Finally he found the person he was looking for and went to sit at her table. "Hey Kagu!"  
  
"Shut-up Shane." She said, glaring daggers at him. "You got me in trouble today!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I haven't even seen you today!"  
  
"She was thinking about you in and got in trouble with Mr. Fringe in gym class." Kaguya's beyond best friend explained to him.  
  
"Hey, You only run fast when you're moody about something." Shane pointed out.  
  
"I am moody about you, Shane! You've stopped doing really anything with me anymore! We dont go do karaoke anymore, not even with a group of friends, you've stoped waiting for me in the morning, you always try to get away from me on the way home, and I know your probably not gonna come tonight, and its just a matter of time before you find an excuse to stop talking to me altogether!" She almost yelled out, but was able to keep it to a slightly strained talking voice. Shane winced. "You know i would never do that Kagu." He said, his voice full of sadness. "We've been wathcing those movies since we were three, and i haven't missed THAT many, and when i did i had good excuses.  
  
"Yeah, like saying you have a fever and then going out to a party 15 minutes later! You live right across the street from me, i can tell when you're lieing." Kaguya snapped, her mood still sour and intending to stay that way.  
  
"Come on Kaguya, i wont stop coming. The most that will happen is that i stop sleeping over, wich will happen, i promise you that. You snore too much anyway.  
  
"I DO NOT SNORE!!" She yelled out as she threw her apple at him. He dodged it easily and laughed. He was about to say something else when the rest of her table came and forced him out of his seat, exclaiming that this was a girl's table. Kaguya smiled slightly and retuned to her food. Maybe he would keep coming. Maybe.  
  
When the bell rang she headed off to her next class- Orchestra. She entered the large room and headed to her instrument locker. After taking out her viola and stuffing her backpack into the locker she headed to the first chair of the viola section. She smiled, she had been first hair for the whole year, and she hadn't lost her spot yet. She busied herself with tuning and rosining her bow until the rest of the class got there. The teacher came in- a short plump woman, with an ever cheerful look on her face. She explained the doings of the school and upcoming competitions they would be attendin, and then told the students to get out their music. Right now they were playing Memory by Andrew Lloyd Webber. As the first notes began to play, Kaguya felt the madness and sorrow lifting right away. She closed her eyes and let the music take her away to a world where nothing mattered, and where everything was quiet and peaceful. They played the song over and over, working out the little kinks and mistakes, always with happy looks on their faces, and no hard feelings when told they were doing something badly. Kaguya felt a heavy drought of misery creeping up on her when the bell rang, interrupting the music and harmony of the students. Sighing she put away her instrument and grabbed her bac, heading for the door. 4:30, time to go home. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Lander as she walked out the door and down the street. It hadn't been been even 3 minutes when Shane caught up to her and fell in step. "Hey Kagu!" He said cheerfully smiling at her out of his persian blue eyes.  
  
"Stop sympathy walking with me." She said glaring at him again.  
  
"Awwww come on! Im just walking here! His simle had a hint of mischievism and right when she caught it sketched on his face she immediately stopped.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked looking at him out of blank eyes, but her could see behind her wall a hint of fear.  
  
"You always accuse me of the worst!" He said, his smile widening. "I didnt do anything."  
  
She looked at him dubiously as she started walking again. Not only 6 steps ahead did a huge torrent of water appear on the top of her, soaking her to the bone as it fell to the ground. Behind her she heard Shane craking up with laughter.  
  
"CRESANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled out as she ran after her friend. People stared as they ran past them, but Kaguya didnt see any of it. Her hair was wet and streaking down her face, almost completely covering her eyes. She could just barely see Shane's short spikey brown hair, and that was only because the green tips stuck out from the other blur of colors she saw as she ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. When they finally got got to thier houses Shane skidded to a stop and turned as Kaguya collided into him because she couldnt stop. Tired from the run, she slumped her head onto his chest, gasping for air. He smiled as he picked up his friend and carried her across the street to her house. He reached out with his foot to ring the door bell and when Kaguya's foster mom opened the door, her mouth almost fell to the ground in astonishment.  
  
She couldnt believe what she was seeing. Shane, with her daughter, nearly passed out and soaking wet, in his arms.  
  
"What in the world did you do this time?!" She exclaimed, herding him inside and up to her daughter's room. Shane smiled innocently as he took off Kaguya's wet clothes and went to her closet to get her a new set, depositing the wet clothes in the laundrey basket on his way there. By the time he got back to the bed, Kaguya was fast asleep. Once he was done Ms. Cristal and him left the room, leaving Shane to explain what had happened.  
  
"Well...we were walking home, and Kaguya got wet, so we decided to run all the way back, but she got a little tired cause i run too fast.  
  
Mrs. Cristal shook her head. "Shane, i know you cant run worht sihit unless your being chased," she said, ignoring the snikering she got from her choice of words, "So, i know that YOU got her wet, and that she was chasing you the whole way here, at the maximum that she could go and the only reason your alive right now is because she's so tired she cant do anything at the moment.  
  
Shane grinned sheepishly. "Now where ever did you get that idea?" He said innocently.  
  
Mrs. Cristal grinned and shoved five dollars and a blockbuster card into his hands. You go get your movie, and dont get Rage of the Dragons again. You've seen that movie too many times for your own good. Next thing i know you're going to be growing a tail and wings if you keep watching that junk."  
  
Shane smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. "Yes'm" He said as he ran down the stairs and out thge door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok!!!!! All done! Be patient, the Gundam stuff happens later on, once i introduce all the gundam children, so they prob. wont end up getting there till like the 4th or 5th chapters. SO DONT WORRY!!! Oh, yeah,  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam wing is not mine. It belongs to some really rich people who know how to draw. Unlike myself. People say i can draw, but i dont really like the way i do draw. MUST GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh, and i dont know if its a real movie or not, but in case it is, Rage Of Dragons isnt mine either. If there is no movie made by that name, then it is mine. And please do not take my characters without geting my permisson.  
  
thanx  
  
~BakaNeko~ 


	2. Takeru

2nd Generation  
  
A/N: Okies, i know i already wrote a second chapter, but it really sucked...so I did it again. I lik this one betta! well have fun reading my pathetic excuse of writing. ::dodges a book thrown by Monkeystarz:: FINE! ::mumbles:: Have fun reading my fantastic writing.....  
  
He took his place at the starting line, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes as he waited for the gunshot. His brown hair just barlly peeked out of the helmet, giving the impression of grass hanging from a cliff. His body was relaxed, his hands holding loosely to the handle bars, his legs stretched out on either side of him. He knew what the other racers were thinking. Something along the lines of, "Stupid teenager doesnt know what he's getting into, just wants to look cool, acting all calm." He smirked as the man lifted his hand into the air, easing languidly into position as his mind was running the track on its own its own.  
  
"Lets see who doesn't know what he's getting into now." He mumbled to himself as the lead was shot into the air.  
  
He had only seen the track once, he hadn't been able to run it, since he was an "outsider" who came from New York to challange all these men that claimed themselves the best. Even so, he had every turn memorized, every angle and crack in the road commited to memory. He zoomed ahead, going extremely fast, another thing that would consider him sutpid, since there was a hairpin turn not even 100 ft. away. But intead of slowing down, taking the turn on the inside, where there wasnt a 250 ft. drop, he sped up. The yells of terror and warning in the crowds only pushed his adrenaline faster, and he pushed his foot harder on the accelerator. He waited until the last minute, until he was inches, no, centimeters from the edge, then he turned, leaning his body over until it almost reached the ground, the fabric of his jeans brushed against cement on one side, and on the flimsy metal railing on the other. Once the turn was over, he pulled up, letting out a whoop of exitement. The rest of the race passed in generaly the same way, with him inches to death on each turn.  
  
The last set of turns was when most people thought he would loose his cool, push down on the brake he had not once used the entire race. It was physically impossible to take the five turns together at that speed, cramped so close you were litteraly taking u-turns at each. At least thats what they thought. He didn't slow down, but as he got closer, he brought his leg up onto the seat, and kept his speed. The turn was so sharp that the metal was scraped on the the road, practically sliding off the wheels and he was literally laying in air.  
  
"One" He wispered to himself.  
  
Then the next one, which he barely had enough time to pull the bike up, lift his other leg, and let it go back to the ground again.  
  
"Two"  
  
He pulled the bike up again, his arms straining from the weight, then let it smash back on the ground, on the other side.  
  
"Three"  
  
And again, he switched sides, his lithe body twisting with such speed it seemed impossible.  
  
"Four"  
  
On the last turn, it seemed he was going to crash. The metal skidded on the concrete road, smashing him into the railing. The flimsy metal flew from the cliff, about to send him with it. But with a grunt, he spun it around and, never taking his foot off the accelerator, he forcibaly brought it back on the road. He kept going, unfazed by his near-death experience, and turned into the finish line, finnaly skidding to a stop.  
  
"Five."  
  
There was silence, the crowd awed, not even the sounds of the other bikes were heard, as they were still too far away. All that could be heard was the slightly heavy breaths of the boy sitting on the motorcycle. The crowd looked uneasily at each other, wondering who this boy was. Then, they started to cheer, the voices a crashing roar of sound. He sat there on his bike with his head down on the cool metal untill he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was one of the other racers.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, taking off his helmet to reveal jet black eyes and shoulder lenght brown hair.  
  
"Your good kid, I've never met anyone who's been able to beat me yet. Not even the proffesionals--at least not at my home track."  
  
"Thanks..." He replied, leaning over to check the damage on his motorcyle, annoyed at the man's ego.  
  
"You got a name?"  
  
Looking the man straight in the eyes, capturing him in a gaze that ensured that the man was listening, that he wouldnt forget the words coming out of his mouth, he answered.  
  
"Takeru"  
  
...I just now noticed as I read through this that motorcycles dont have accelerator pedals...they have hand twisty thingys...oh well...you'll hafta live with it, cuz im too lazy to go change it. Hope Ya'llz liked it I had fun with this one. Baka Neko 


	3. Shiara and Suoh

2nd Generation  
  
Sheila held her breath, willing herself not to fall as she balanced on the tip of her toes, he free leg arched high in the air. Her leotard hung loosely on her body, damp with sweat. Her hair hung in tendrils down her face, having escaped the prison of the hair tie, and her legs were shaking from the strain. The music had stopped a while ago, but she had to be able to hold her postion until the curtain was drawn. If she collasped on stage before, it would look sloppy. Finnaly, her teacher's voice drifted to her, and she allowed herself to sink to the ground. Her breathing came heavily, her gasps of air short and fast. She hazedly noticed that her teacher was talking to her, and turned her head in his direction.  
  
"Good. You ended nice, but on your third spin, you slacked off. I could tell you were close to falling.  
  
"Thats becau-  
  
"Do it again." He said, walking back to the cd player.  
  
"-ause Ive been dancing for the past 7 hours! How can you expect me to-"  
  
"If your giving up, you can get the hell out of my shcool. Now, again."  
  
He pushed the play button and turned around as Sheila lifted herself into position. All the tiredness was wiped fom her face as the steady beat of the music began, replaced by a grim determination. When she began to dance, she danced with all the energy she could pull from her body, jumping higher and higher each time, spinning faster and faster. It took seven times more, and two more hours before she could finally stop. Sheila pulled her baggy sweatpants on, and draped her bag over her shoulder, wishing she could just go home and take a long hot bath- before she remembered that wasnt possible.  
  
"Be here tommorow by six." The man said, also getting his things together. "You've gotten the moves down fairly well, but we still have a lot to work on."  
  
Nodding, she walked out into the snowy sidelwalk. the wetness that had seemed so hot before now gave her chills and she quickened her pace, wishing she had brought a jacket with her. She dragged her feet as she walked, looking around at the white snow that had just fallen.  
  
"What a ballet freak I am...." She said to herself as she sat down on a hard wooden bench. "I cant believe I just spent my entire day doing the same routine over and over."  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her bare arms and told herself to get up and keep walking, but her body ignored her, restraining against her will. She shook her head, burrying herself deeper into the bench, trying to warm herself. She shivered, ond once again tried to get up, cursing her body when it desobeyed, when suddenly she felt a warm cloth on her shoulders. She pulled it close, warming her skin with it, then looked up. Blinking, she loked up at a boy of about 18. He had dirty blonde hair and the most entrancing eyes she had ever seen. They were green, but was tinged with gold and brown, reminding her of the leaves during the fall. She hadn't even noticed she was staring, and when she saw the look of amusement on the boy's face, she quickly looked at the ground in embaresment. When she looked up again, he was walking away, and her eyes were drawn to this hair that was tied at the base of his neck in a ponytail. Caught up with wondering why any guy would want hair that went well past his shoulder blades, she missed the chance to thank him as he rounded the corner. Gathering her stuff, she ran after him, skidding to a stop as she caught up with him.  
  
"E-excuse me...I just wanted to thank you, but I can't keep this. I dont know if I'll see you again, and I wouldn't be able to return it." She dreaded taking off the warm garment, but what could she do? She frowned as she was ignored, the man didn't even look at her! She stepped in front of him, and stopped forcing him to a standstill.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
He didn't even look her in the eyes as he stepped to the side and continued walking.  
  
"Hey! Why are you ignoring me!?"  
  
She stomped after him, determined to hear at least one word come from the man's mouth. She didnt say anything, but continued to follow him, keeping right behind him. It was only after they had crossed into a street that was run down and ruined did she start to worry that she wouldnt be able to find her way back- in fact- she hadnt know where they were for a while now....  
  
"Hey, im still here you know, and im giving you your jacket back."  
  
She stopped, looking at him. He just continued to walk, as if he had heard nothing.  
  
"JUST AT LEAST LOOK AT ME GOD DAMMIT!!!" She yelled, her temper finally cracking. "I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR, AND YOU HAVNT EVEN LOOKED AT ME!"  
  
Her eyes widened, amazed at her outburst.  
  
"I-Im sorry...I..." She looked up, and saw him looking at her. He had leaned against the wall, and was watching her with an amused smile on his lips.  
  
"You done yet?" He asked, his voice like poison, dripping with death, but so sweet to the senses.  
  
"Yeah...I...sorry..." She lowered her eyes to the ground, keeping her gaze locked on a crack in the cement. He shrugged.  
  
"Keep the jacket, I dont want it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'd suggest you go home now. This isnt the nicest place in the world. A girl walking around here at night aint gonna stay all that innocent."  
  
Shiela noticed with a start that the sun was already going down, and she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"I don't have a home. It would be just as bad anywhere else I go..." She said, absently playing with the hem of the jacket. "I ran away today...Not like they did anything to stop it...."  
  
"Damn mean parents, if they don't care."  
  
She shook her head. "Foster parents. They were my 5th just this month. they didnt like my attitude, so they were gonna send me back to the orphanage. I didnt want to go back, not again. Well, sorry for bothering you. I'll go now..."  
  
She turned around, walking back up the street, when suddenly the boy took her hand and pulled her around, pulling her a few steps before letting go. She blinked, and figured she was supposed to follow him. As their footsteps ecoed in the darkness, she tought about how stupid she was being. She had run away, danced until she couldnt move, and was now following aman she didnt know in the middle of the night, in the one of the worst parts of town. Yup, she was surely going to live to a ripe old age. "Where are we going?"  
  
Silence.  
  
She sighed, pulling her bag higher over her shoulder.  
"You could at least answer me, Y'know?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"And the reason I'm going to your house is....?"  
  
"You dont have anywhere else to go, do you?" He asked, turning back to look at her.  
  
"Well, no but...wont your parents be mad?"  
  
"Does it look live I have any?"  
  
"Well...You could just dress like that even if they didnt like it.  
  
And they could just not do the laundry or something..."  
  
"Oh...thanks...Now your telling me I smell..."  
  
She smiled. "yup!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey..." She ran to catch up with him so that they were walking side by side. "Whats your name?"  
  
"Suoh." Was the short reply.  
  
Sheila sighed. "You dont talk enough, Suoh."  
  
"Hn."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, thatz it. I noticed that my stories are always longer when there are two ppl....shrugz oh well...ill hafta work on that....well, plz R&R, I dont get much of them..sniffle sniffle tear tear glimmer glimmer kill kill slaug- okay, stopping there..having too much fun. I have to hurry up and get the other chappies up so I can start on some blood gutz and gore stuff....hmmmmm....cuddles keyboard  
  
BakaNeko 


	4. Neil

A New Generation  
  
"And then the rate is passed over here to the circumfrerence unit and..."  
  
Neil sighed, burrying his head in his arms.  
  
"Make her shut up..." The chinese boy mumbled into his sleeves.  
  
"So what we have as an answer ist hat - Mr. Montaro! Get up this instant!"  
  
He stayed the way he was, trying to drown out the voice that sounded like a consipated weasel. He could hear that clank of shoes that was undoubtedly the teacher walking towards him. There was silence for a moment, and then he let out a strangled cry as a burning sensation appeared on his scalp and he was forced up to the teacher's face.  
  
"Am I boring you, Mr. Montaro?"  
  
"N-no Ma'm..." He gasped out, reachingup with his hands to try and free his short black hair from her grasp. "I-I just....dozed off, but could you, OW, let go...Please!"  
  
"And why would you be sleeping in my class, Mr. Montaro?  
  
"I...um...didnt get any sleep last night?"  
  
Her grip tightened, he nails digging into his skin.  
  
"Your lieing to me, Mr. Montaro."  
  
"Gnnn...."  
  
"Go stand in the hall" She snorted with disgust, throwing him from his seat. Massaging his head and blowing his long bangs out of his eyes, Neil complied, glaring back at the teacher as he left the room.  
  
"Damn teacher..." He wispered to himself as he reached into the pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out his cd player, his chains and bracelets jingling as they brushed against the material. Sticking the headphones into his pierced ears, he leaned back against the wall and waited, a black spot against the pristine whiteness of the walls. He didnt look up as booted feet walked by, used to the soldiers' prescense at the school. But as the feet stopped and turned to him, he brought his head up, blue eyes meeting black challangingly. He noticed the man was chinese, a quick sweep of his body told Neil that he was a fighter. Not like the men they usually posted at the school, old fat self important bastards. They kept their gaze locked, not blinking, until the soldier finnaly shifted, looking away as a large bang came from outside. Neil smirked as the man looked back at him, knowing he had won. It was almost as if it was his will that had made the air conditioner sputter, his will that had made the man turn away, and he reveled in his victory. The man scowled and was about to turn away, when he stopped looking at Neil's arm. The sleeve had been pushed up when he had reached into his pocket, and he beraded himself for not noticing. He pushed it down quickly, but it was too late, he had seen. The soldier spoke, his voice hard and cold.  
  
"Come with me" He said, walking away, trusting the boy to come on his own.  
  
Neil compolied, dragging his feet with his head down. The man led him into an office, and Neil correctly guessed that the top officer got this office. He looked around with interest, noticing a gun lying carelessly on the desk, and several papers in stacks around the room. So thats why the door was always locked. The soldier closed the dor and turned to face him.  
  
"Pull your sleeves up."  
  
Keeping his eye locked on the desk in front of him, Neil slowly and carefully lifted his sleeves up. ON each arm, he was covered with scars and burns, his usually pale skin red and flakey.  
  
"Where did you get those?" The man asked, his eyes examining as he spoke. Neil didn say anything, not even blinking when the man grabbed his arm, determining the damage. He kept his gaze ahead as he heard rustleing behind him. He didnt move or back away as a cool liquid was poured onto his arms, then wrabpped in a soft bandage. After the soldier was done, he stepped in front of Neil an pulled his face up by the chin, forcing him to look at him.  
  
"Im still waiting for my answer."  
  
"I....did those things...it..." He closed his eyes, trying to think of an excuse he would believe. "Makes me ...feel better....cleaner..." He shivered, pulling away from the soldier, backing towards the door. The man's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I hope yo know Im not htat stupid."  
  
"Im not lieing"  
  
The man snorted. "Your horrible at this" He stated, then turned to his computer and started to type. Figuring he was free to go, Neil turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked. He sighed and walked back to the desk, slumping down in a chair.  
  
"What are you writing?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"A report."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Nothing that would concern you."  
  
"....So, what do you do in the preventers?"  
  
"Im the security director, and I pilot a mobile suit."  
  
"Sweet! What kind?! A leo? Scorpio? One of those Aries?"  
  
"It differs."  
  
"Cool! You any good at martial arts?"  
  
He gave a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Do you have a car?"  
  
"Motorcycle"  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking me all these questions!?" The man barked, tearinghis eyes away from the screen to glare at Neil. He shrugged.  
  
"I'm bored. You have me locked up in here, what else do you expect me to do? Whats your name?" He repeated, setteling himself more comfortably in the chair.  
  
"Wu-Fei." The man growled out, throwing a notebook at Neil. "Now, unless it has something to do with your arms, shut up."  
  
Neil sighed and grabbed the notebook off the ground, where it had landed when it bounced off his head, and started to draw. It was more like a mess of lines than a drawing, but it gave him something to do. He continued to draw, when suddenly, memories washed up on him, not letting him be.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You call that a drawing?!? Idiot boy!"  
  
He was smashed into a wall, his head aching where it hit the wooden coat hanger that hung on their living room wall.  
  
"B-Bu-" He tried to stutter out as he was smacked across the face.  
  
"Dont even try to talk back to me, boy!"  
  
"But mu-" Suddenly his arm was on fire blazing with pain. He could see the whiteness pushing through his skin, blood crawling down his arm to the carpet, leaving stains that would never come out. Tears fell from his eyes, mingling with the dark red substance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Neil closed his eyes and clenched his fist, the flimsy plastic breaking in his grip, the thin lead falling to the ground. He vaugly heard the steady rythm of keys falkter, but he ignored it, still trying to will away the memories. After a few minutes the keys resumed speed. He sat there with his eyes closed for at least the next half hour. When he finnaly opened his eyes, it was a only a crack, and the light blinded him to the point that he almost closed them again. The man just kept typing, and his patience was getting to him. It was nerve racking, he didnt say anything, didnt pay him any attention at all, but suddenly he felt as if he had to tell him. He fought with himself, knowing it would only make it worse. They would call her, they would put them in counceling, he would get hit more in punishment. But the words came out anyway.  
  
"It was...my punishment. Whenever....I do somethign wrong...im dicilined...."  
  
There was silence, then, "For how long?"  
  
"Since...since I was four..."  
  
Wu-Fei's face darkened and looking up, Neil could see the anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me the rest." He ordered, and Neil found himself obeying, letting spill for the first time in his life what had happened to him. Neil handt remembered talking so much in all of his life, and when he finnaly couldnt say anything else, he slumped his head down on the table. Laying there, face pressed against the cold wood, he waited for what he knew Wu-Fei would say. He was already regretting saying anythign, and he was vaugly thinking of sprinting out the door, that was before he remembered it was locked. He heard things being pickedup and dropped, and then the scratch of pencil on paper.  
  
"Today is my last day posted here, I'll beleaving this afternoon. You're coming with me."  
  
"...Thats illeagal." The thought of leaving here pumped excitement into his system, but he didnt let it overcome him. He could never get away, she would always find him. It was just a waste to try.  
  
"Not if I have proof of abuse. I have every right to take you away from your house. And since im not paying for you to stay in an orphanage, your coming with me."  
  
"...No matter your station, you cant get proof by just your word...and im not going to court...it wont work anyway."  
  
"As I said. Im not that stupid. You were on live connection with preventer base, they already know everything, and that is why you are coming with me. Those are my orders." Neil stayed silent. He couldnt believe it. He had jus poured out all these things that he wouldnt even let himself think about...and now.... Wu-Fei got up, picking up his gun and a backpack that was in the corner of the room.  
  
"Come on. The shuttle will be leaving soon." He called over his back as he walked out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay! I finnaly introduced every budy! Its actually pretty sad...ive been done with this since christmas.... just too lazy to type it up. Well....at least i updated. I'll try to be more regular with my updates from now on, and im almost done with the second chap of Flying Rain sooooo.....  
  
BakaNeko 


	5. The beggining

A/N: Wow! It's been forever since I've updated this! I feel so ashamed! Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter! I'll try to update more often, promise!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kalira and shane were walking together down the sidewalk that glinted with the reflection of the sun on the leaves. They laughed and joked, tred to trip eachother and worried when they fell face forward on the sidewalk. Kalira was humming a soft tune, swinging her bag in movement with her steps.  
  
"Is that your new song that your playing in Orchestra?"  
  
Kalira stopped humming, smiling up at him. "Yup! Isn't it pretty? I love that song. And it sounds so good with the whole Orchestra!"  
  
He smiled back, then looked on to the end of the street. They had gotten to their street by now, and Kalira, wondering what he was looking at, got on her tiptoes and looked as well.  
  
"Hey! We got visitors!"  
  
She was refering to the black car that was sitting idly in front of her house. She noticed a similar one in front of Shane's. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hm...so do you...wonder who they are?"  
  
Shane, busy with looking at the cars, didn't see the crack in the sidewalk ahead of him. He tripped over it, falling flat down on the concrete. He didn't move. Kalira, eyes wide, fell to her knees next to him. "Shane?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"C'mon, Shane, don't joke around, get up!" She said, nudging him with her toe.  
  
Still nothing. He didn't move. With trembling hands, she slowly turned him over, afraid at what she might see. But the moment she turned him around, he jumped up, tackling her to the ground and started to tickle her. She screeched and pushed him off her, eyes blazing in anger.  
  
"You freak! I was worried about you!"  
  
"Ow! Kaliiiiira! That hurt!" Shane whined, rubbing his side where he had fallen on it when she pushed him.  
  
"BAKA!!!" She yelled, storming into her house, and slamming the door behind her. She locked the door, and upon turning around, she came face to face with a rough looking burly fellow. She screamed, and threw out her fist automatically. He grunted and fell back a step, hands coming up to his face where a red imprint of her fist lay.  
  
"Kalira!"  
  
She looked up at her foster mother, eyes wide. "He....Who....MUM!" Who's that!?!?" She shouted, pointing accusingly at the man.  
  
Her mom's face seemed to fall, get older, her eyes sadden.  
  
"This is Officer Burk. You'll be going with him."  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything! What do--"  
  
"It will all be explained to you on the way." The man interupted, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently but forcibly guiding her out the door and to his car.  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! LET GO OF ME!!!!" She was struggling as hard as she could, which resulted in the man tightening his grip. She sent an anxious glance back to her mother, but she just stood there, hanging onto the door for support, tears gliding down her face.  
  
"LET. ME. GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In her anger, she did not notice that the car in front of Shane's house was gone, or that his door stood open, swinging back and forth gently with the wind.  
  
--------------------  
  
Takeru had been driving his motorcycle to his uncle's house to celebrate the Passover, a Jewish holiday that he attened every year. He was riding at a leisurly pace, his black suit pushing against his lean body with the force of the wind in front of him. He wasn't really looking forward for tonight, he hated going there, as he would get barraged with questions from all the family members. And the older members always shot glares at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He knew that he wasn't very well like because he was not a direct member of the family, but an orphan adopted, but he still owed it to his "parents" to be there. Besides, even though he wasn't very religious, and found going to curch a waste, he was brought up Jewish, and so it would be. He didn't want to be there, but he also didn't want to miss passover.  
  
He heard sirens behind him, and glancing in his mirror, he found a cop car right behind him. He pulled over, to let them pass, but the police car just came up next to him and kept his pace. They motioned for him to go off the road. Frowning in confusion, he looked at his speed radar: 35. He shook his head, but pulled to a stop anyway.  
  
He swung off his motorcyle, pulling his helmet off as he did so, the red and blue lights blaring in his eyes. He watched the two men get out, one a police man, the other a preventer. It was getting wierder by the second. Usually preventers didn't travel with police officers.  
  
"Is there a problem, sirs? I was going the speed limit..."  
  
"I'm sorry for the suddeness, but you are Takeru Motami, are you not?"  
  
He nodded, walking over to the officers, his helmet tucked under his arm. "Yeah, thats me."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to come to the station with us, then."  
  
His brows furrowed. "Um...sure..but...What have I done?"  
  
"We'll explain it to you there."  
  
He sighed, then nodded. "Alright." He stuck his helmet back on, securing the straps. "I'll follow you then."  
  
He saw the two men exchange uncomfortable glances.  
  
"I won't run. At least not untill I know whats going on."  
  
Giving a sigh of resignition, the two men went back to the squat car and got in, starting it up, and waiting untill they were sure that he was following before driving off.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A smile broke out on Sheila's face as she performed her moves. All that practicing had paid off, her moves were perfect. She finished the last move, and held her position untill the slow music ended. Breathing hard, she relaxed, and bowed to the men before her. One of the men glanced at a paper on his desk.  
  
"Miss Shitan, correct?"  
  
She nodded, anxiety and nervesnous clear on her face.  
  
"We were very impressed with your performance, but, on this paper, there is no gaurdian signature." The man said, flourishing the paper. Her face fell.  
  
"W-well...that is...The thing is...that...I....I don't really...."  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot accept you without a gaurdian signature." The man said, putting the paper down on the table with a finalizing manner.  
  
"No! Please! I can dance! I can dance really well, I'm willing to work hard and and-"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She burst into tears, and she ran from the stage. All her dreams, gone. All that she had worked so hard for, was it all for nothing? WAs it all really useless? She didn't want to stop running. She would run forever. If she ran fast enough, then the pains wouldn't catch up. But that hope was dashed as she felt strong arms encircle her. She turned toward the person, not needing to look to know who it was. She buried her head in his chest, body heaving with her sobs.  
  
"I guess it would be kinda useless to ask how it went, huh?"  
  
She sniffled, not moving, just the sound of his voice somewhat calming her.  
  
"The-they said....that....that I need...a gaurdian signature...I....would have to have.....I can't......"  
  
"Shhh shhh shh...Its ok..." She felt him push her hair back, gently calming her. "It's fine. Here, lets go get something to eat." He steered her out of the building, grabbing her bag as they went and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"T-thank you, Suoh...."  
  
"It's nothing, how does pizza sound to you?"  
  
She nodded, a reluctant smile appearing on her face. "S-sure..."  
  
Suoh reached out and opened the door, and Shiara gasped. In front of them stood a preventer officer. She clung onto Suoh's hand as the officer spoke to them and then escorted them to a jet black car sitting on the side of the road.  
  
----------------  
  
"Officer Chang!"  
  
Wu-fei, who had been walking to the conference room to get some papers, stopped as his commander called him, easing into a standing salute.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"At ease, Chang."  
  
Wu-fei let his hand drop, standing normaly. He looked at his commader expectantly, wordlessly telling him to hurry up so that he may get on his way.  
  
"The boy you reported the other day, what was his name?"  
  
"Neil Montaro, Sir."  
  
Trieze nodded, mumbling to himself, "So you've already met him, have you?"  
  
"Excuese me, Sir, I did not catch that. "  
  
Trieze shook his head. "It's nothing, Chang."  
  
He nodded in goodbye, then turned, walking down the hallway, when he seemed to remeber something and turned around.  
  
"Bring him to the main office tomorrow, and leave him there, there will be an officer to escort him."  
  
Wu-fei once again saluted, and, walking away again, Trieze did not miss the hint of dislike in the chinese man's eyes.  
  
Wu-fei continued to the conference room, glowering and angry. He hated being told what to do by Trieze, he hated that they had put someone who had been on the other side in such a high position. He should have been ahead of him...  
  
He scowled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: There we go! hope you guys are still reading this! I'd feel really bad if by waiting so long I made you stop! Forgive me! Well, as always, read and review! 


	6. Behind closed eyes

A/N: Alrighties! The next chapter! Go me, it didn't take nearly half a year this time! I'll try to be more regular with this. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, answer me one thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is it that I have to go in custody of the preventers? You said that I would be staying with you."  
  
Wu-fei glanced at the boy sitting next to him. He didn't answer, just glared into the windshield.  
  
"Fine then." Neil said as he turned away from the driver, glaring out the tinted window.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy sitting there, looking out the window solemnly. He gave a sigh of resignation, then said, "I don't know. The reason was not given to me."  
  
"Now that's all you had to say the first time. Sheesh, do you just have a speech problem or something?"  
  
Wu-fei, again, didn't answer, and they drove in silence after that, and he was left with his thoughts. Thinking back to the question Neil had asked, he found himself wanting to know as well. When he had reported Neil the first time, they had said that they did not have space to be taking care of a teenager right now, as they were preparing for something. But then, just a few days after, they were asking for him. Not only that, but he was also busy on trying to figure out why the office wanted all of the Gundam Pilots there by Monday.  
  
He sighed, glancing at Neil again. Truly, he didn't want the boy to go. In the few days that they had been in each other's company, they had formed a very strong bond. They didn't show it, no, Wu-fei wouldn't do that. But it was almost like the bond shared by a father and son...no matter how disappointed one was with the other—No. He cut himself off from that path of thinking. He had no son. His son was gone, and had been for a very long time. He shut his eyes as the memories of his small, two year old boy came to his mind. He was remembering the way the small little thing used to run through the house, slam into a desk, and then stand, pretending to be perfectly fine even when his eyes were brimming with tears. Even at such a young age, and already starting to act like his father. Not that he felt it a good thing. Sure, crying was weakness, but when a child, it is sometimes needed. Then, just as he was thinking of how his son's Wavery voice had sounded when he talked, he was interrupted by another wavery voice, very like the one he had in his memory.  
  
"H-hey! Are- are your freaking eyes closed!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes." He answered, opening his eyes to find Neil gripping the sides of his seat. He relaxed his own hands, which had been gripping the steering wheel so tightly from the memories they had turned white. The boy's eyes were wide in fear, and his face was pale. "Are you crazy!?!?!? You're driving, you idiot!!!!"  
  
"We haven't crashed, and I'm not in the proximity of any of the cars. I know what I'm doing." He pointed out, his voice calm.  
  
"That's not the point!!! Gods, if you're going to drive like that, let me out!!!!"  
  
He said nothing, but didn't look at him as he continued driving.  
  
"Man, what were you thinking about!?"  
  
His eyes flashed in anger, and he brought his heated gaze to Neil.  
  
"That. Is none of your business." He snapped, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Ok, Ok!! Just—just look back at the road....please!?!" He screeched, his voice cracking at an unnaturally high tone.  
  
Wu-fei glared at him a few moments longer, then turned back to the road. He heard Neil give a sigh of relief. A small whimper of sound reached his ears.  
  
"I hate cars..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Neil though for a moment, than sent a mock-glare at Wu-fei, perfectly imitating him, almost as if looking through a mirror.  
  
"That. Is none of your business."  
  
"Watch it, Kid."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"And I'm finishing it. Shut-up."  
  
Neil stuck his tongue at him, then returned to his earlier position of glaring out the window.  
  
"You would think you were two, not sixteen."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Once again the car fell into silence, free from the childish bickering of the two Chinese men. Slowly, the trees started to disperse, leading them out into flat grasslands, some filled with grass and flowers, others with nothing, a dessert. If you looked at it just the right way, you could almost see the line that divided the two.  
  
"Why did you pierce your ears?"  
  
"That was random."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I feel that it is a disgraceful thing to do. It ruins you body and it looks bad. Earrings are for women."  
  
"I happen to like how it looks."  
  
"It's doing injustice for you body. If you were my son I would..." His voice died out, the turn this conversation was taking he wasn't liking. He never brought up his son. He had done without saying the word "son" for the past fourteen years. He didn't know what it was about this boy that just took his defenses down in an instant.  
  
"What happened?" Neil's voice was soft, but brimming with sad curiosity.  
  
At first he didn't answer, not wanting to share anything with a person he barely knew. He didn't even share anything with the people he had been fighting with for years. His partners never heard a complaint utter from his mouth. But for some reason, he felt he should tell him. He wondered on why for almost ten minutes, then he shook his head, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Because...of the war...Our- Me and my partner's- families were targeted. We put our children up for adoption, to protect them from the violence of war. For their safety...we were not to know who they were going to...or where. We were told that...we would be re-united with them when there was no longer any threat...or when they were needed." The last sentence had so much bitterness dripping in it, it was likely to overthrow. His hands were gripping the steering wheel again.  
  
"Needed?"  
  
He took another deep breath, trying not to let the pure anger that he had kept inside of him for fourteen years from bubbling up on Neil. "Because of their...DNA....they would make good soldiers...and...they would be trained...for war. As we were."  
  
"Because of their DNA? You're not that good of a Preventer, are you? That's crazy? What kind of bull is that?"  
  
His eyes closed for a brief moment then flickered open again. "Neil. What I say, you will never repeat ever again."  
  
Neil's brows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded. "Sure."  
  
"My partners, that I was talking about...We are the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"I am not joking."  
  
The seriousness in his voice made Neil fall into silence. "Y-you're serious...you really are..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Crap..."  
  
They pulled up to the building, after going through walls upon walls of security, made it to the desk where he was to be dropped off. Trieze himself was standing there. Wu-fei glared at him for a little bit, then turned, to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait...I have...a question for you."  
  
Wu-fei stopped his walking, but didn't turn around.  
  
"If I were you son...I would be only a disappointment...wouldn't I?" Neil didn't know why he was asking, but he had to know.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His answer stung, and he was glad the man was turned around, because then he wouldn't see the hurt radiating in his eyes. Steeling himself up, he nodded. Of course. He would never be anything but.  
  
"But...If you were my son...I would overlook that."  
  
Again, Neil was glad he was turned around, but this time to hide the huge smile that was now on his face. "I wish...I could've grown up in a family like yours."  
  
Wu-fei said nothing, but walked out, the heavy metal security door slamming shut behind him. Because he was turned around, and Neil was facing him, they both missed the knowing look that Trieze sent them back. A small grin on his face, he reached out his hand, to lead Neil to where he needed to be.  
  
As they got there, they saw a girl, Neil's age, literally being dragged to another door by two men. She was kicking and screaming, and he could swear he could see her bite the guy. Once they finally got her to the door, they opened it, threw her in, and slammed it shut behind them, breathing hard. Neil paused in his walking, staring with disbelieving eyes. The man next to him kept walking.  
  
"U-um...."  
  
"Don't worry, you are to go in there too, she was just not as understanding in the reason." He said, looking pointedly at the men who had her. One of them jumped up to attention, instantly defending himself.  
  
"Sir! I never had the chance to explain...she....She was like that the whole way here!" He sounded exhausted, and it looked as if just standing there was an effort.  
  
"Do...I have to go in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Not wanting to be dragged as well, Neil immediately went in the door, hearing it click lock behind him. Just after he got in, he had to step quickly to the side, as the girl was lunging at the door. Right after he moved, she thunked into the door, trying to burst it open. There were four other people in the room not including him and the girl. Looking around, he saw a girl in a ballet outfit clinging to another boy's arm, who looked a bit older, and very annoyed at her. A boy with green-tipped hair was sprawled on the floor, sighing as he glared up at the ceiling. He guessed he had been trying to stop the girl and failed. In the corner of the room sat a boy with shoulder length brown hair, and he had headphones on his head and a motorcycle helmet next to him. He jumped as the girl started cussing and yelling at the door, stomping to the back of the room, getting ready to once again launch herself at it. He walked away from the door, not wanting to be anywhere near her.  
  
"So...anyone know why we're here?"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
He turned back to the door, expecting to see her collapsed on the ground, but instead, he saw her being lifted up, pushed out of the way, and set down again. A large man walked in, followed by Trieze. He was thankful for a somewhat familiar face. At least this man would answer some questions. At least he was capable of answering questions, who knew if he would. As soon as the girl was released, she started yelling at them.  
  
"Where are we!? Why did you take us!? What are we doing here!? What have you jerks done!? We didn't do anything, why the hell did—MMFF!!!"  
  
Her words were abruptly ended by a hand over her mouth, the boy who had been laying on the ground was now standing behind her, cutting off her words. Everybody let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"MFFF! MUUUNEEK!!"  
  
"Shut-up, Kaguya."  
  
"MIIINOOOOO!"  
  
Neil would have laughed at her pathetic attempts of talking had the situation been a little less...odd...He was about to ask a question when he was cut off by a yelp, this one from the boy.  
  
"You BIT me!!!! How dare you bite me!!!" He still held his hand over her mouth, but when she bit him a second time, he pulled it away, holding it gingerly. "YOU CANNIBAL!! OOOOwwwwww....She BIT me!!!" He squealed accusingly, pointing at her. "She actually BIT me!!!"  
  
A small laugh came from behind them. "Well...you did have your hand over her mouth..."  
  
Kaguya spun around, a smile on her face. "Thank you! At least SOMEONE is on my side."  
  
"Kagu, if you don't shut up, we won't learn anything anyway. If you fight, they'll just knock you out. Just stop."  
  
"Shut-up, ok!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, silence." Every body who had been even thinking of talking quieted. Trieze was the one who talked, and the authority of his voice sent everything into silence.  
  
"Why...are we here?" Neil ventured, even though he knew he was supposed to be quiet.  
  
"You are here to meet somebody."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Certain people that you all haven't seen in a very long time."  
  
The silence was lengthy and oppressing as everybody tried to figure out what he was talking about. And then it hit him. What Wu-Fei had said earlier, about everybody loosing their kids...and the number could be right...  
  
"A-are any of you orphans?" He asked, his eyes wide at his realization.  
  
They all stared at him. The one in the ballet outfit was first to talk.  
  
"I am." The boy next to her nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The one in the corner spoke next, "Yeah, same here."  
  
The loud one spoke last, which was a miracle. "So are Shane and me."  
  
Neil turned to Trieze. "We're meeting them...aren't we...."  
  
Trieze said nothing.  
  
"My last name...my last name is Chang....isn't it?"  
  
Trieze smirked, then walked out of the room, leaving them all bewildered and confused, well, except for Neil, who obviously knew what was going on. Because of this, the whole room burst into noise once the door was closed, all asking Neil what he meant.  
  
"We...We're going to meet our parents...And our parents are...I think...I think they're the Gundam Pilots."  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: VIOLA!! No...wait...that's not right... VOILA! There we go...the first time it was an instrument. My instrument by the way. VIOLA POWER! Ahem...anyway...read and review! Hope you liked it!!! 


	7. And they call kids the crazy ones

WHOOPIE! HAPPY BOXING DAY! WHEEEE! ………..Yeah, just ignore me and read the story and you should be spared your sanity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo smiled into his burger as he stuffed more food into his mouth. He felt a small bit of ketchup dribbled down his chin and immediately wiped it with a napkin. His wife wrinkled her nose as she looked across the table at him.

"Duo, hon, that's just gross."

"Leme lone, Hild, m'ungwry."

Hilde rolled her eyes, standing up from the table as her phone started ringing loudly. She walked into the other room, turning on the Vid screen to see Trieze's smiling face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Maxwell."

Hilde couldn't help an annoyed look from crawling onto her face.

"I have to admit that I'm starting to not look forward to you calls, Mr. Kuhsrenada." She huffed out. "Oh well, what do we have to do now?"

"Actually, Nothing this time. I just need you two to come up to base. I actually have a little present for you."

"Alright….and the catch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and setting a hand on her hip.

"No catch. Promise."

"Fingers?"

Trieze chuckled, holding up his hands. "No crosses this time."

"Hmmm…We'll be there in a minute."

She clicked off the phone, walking into the kitchen to tell Duo to stop stuffing his face and get ready, but she found him with the car keys already in his hands and pulling on his leather coat. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist for a few moments.

"I really love you sometimes, Duo, you know that?" She murmured into him, letting her forehead rest on his back for a few minutes.

"Only sometimes?"

Laughter bubbled from her throat. "Yup!"

"I feel hurt."

------------------------------------------------------

"Trowa, we're needed at the base!" Kiana walked into the room that Trowa was sitting in, stretching after he had finished walking around on the ceiling.

"Alright, just let me go change." He said, standing up without complaint.

"What? Don't want to go to the base in tights, Tro-Tro?"

"Their sweatpants." He said somewhat moodily walking out of the room. "Not pants."

Kiana laughed, "Lies, all lies!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Woman, hurry the hell up! We have to go!"

"Oh shut up, Wu-fei! I'm going as fast as I wanna go, and there's nothing you can do about it! They can wait the few extra minutes it takes for me to put my damned shoes on!"

"Incompetent woman."

"You're just as, if not more, incompetent, so you cant say anything, MAN."

Sally finished tying her shoe laces and stood, following her moody husband out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

Quatre walked into the blindingly pink room that his wife was sitting in, reading a story to the small bundle laying in her arms. He went behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and laying a soft kiss on her check. She stopped reading, looking up at him with the sweet eyes. He found himself wondering why he was the only one that she showed that caring look to. Well, him and the little girl in her arms.

"You do know that she can't understand you yet, right?"

"Of course I do." Dorothy answered smugly, placing the book down on the desk next to her. "That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it, does it?"

"I suppose not. Anyway, could you get her ready? They want us at the base."

"Again!? When will those dorks realize that we have lives too?! They just insist on calling us out there again and again!" Anger practically radiated off of her as she stood, hurriedly throwing things into the pink baby bag.

---------------------------------------------------

Heero sat up from bed as an email popped up onto his laptop. He groaned, pulling it onto the bed on top of him.

"Oh Heero, leave that off, dammit…we're taking a nap and nobody can do anything against it.

"Yes…well…Treize can." Heero muttered, pushing himself out of bed. He swung his legs over, practically throwing his computer onto the table. "Come on, sleeping beauty, we gotta get going."

"I dun wanna! I'm tired!" Relena whined, hiding herself in the covers.

"Rel, we're only a few doors down, we live in the base, walking around it a little bit wont hurt."

"Yes it will…."

Heero just rolled his eyes, prying open his closet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHI-POOOOOOOOOOO!" Noin yelled, bouncing on top of the couch that Zechs was sleeping on.

"Oof!" He rolled off the sofa, pulling her with him. After sitting there a few moments, getting back his air that was pushed out of him when she had jumped on top of him. "Darling…" He said, moaning and clutching his stomach, "you're not very much a fairy anymore… That hurt…"

"Am I under the correct impression that you just called me fat?" She asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." He said, looking at her innocently.

That, of course, earned him a well deserved smack. "OW!"

"Oh come off it, I barely touched you."

Zechs rubbed his arm tentively. "Your 'touches' hurt."

"Your just a big 'ol wimp today, aren't you?"

"I'm not a wimp, your just being abusive."

"Well, I'm gonna be abusive in the direction of the car, we gotta go."

"Where?"

"Where else would we have to go, Miliardo?"

"Right…I'll be ready in a moment."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEE!" Duo exclaimed, rushing into the meeting room. He looked around at all the others who just sat there, ignoring him and continuing their past conversations. He pouted, holding the door open for Hilde. "Why am I always ignored?" He whined, but of course, no one was listening. "Fine."

"Looks like we're the last people here then." Hilde said, going to sit down next to Relena.

"Indeed you are, and it took you long enough." Everybody's heads turned to the door, where Trieze stood, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all here again."

"Yeah, we wish we could say the same about you, but we never really were lyers, were we?" Dorothy said, glaring at him. Carla cooed, wagging a disapproving hand at him as well. Like mother like daughter.

"Well, if you aren't maybe I wont give you guys your surprise then." He answered back silkily, leaning against the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know, really crappy chappy, but You'll have to deal with it. Cuz I say so. And I'm the author, so…you have to listen to me? Yeah…that's right….

Anyway, as always, leave a review, and always eat your cheese.


	8. Reunion

A/N: Yay! Its another chappy! **jumps up and down** Its been about...All school year that I havn't updated! O.o I'm sorry! **glompez you all** You'll forgive me, ne?

Comment answers and such at the end of the story

* * *

"This is crap."

Everybody in the room turned to the blond boy, curious about what he was talking about. They had been sitting there, everybody contributing an exciting thing about finally being able to meet their real parents. About if they really were the Gundam pilots, and how they would react, and what must have been such a threat back then that they actually had to be taken away from their parents.

"Whats crap?" Kaguya asked, turning so she could look at him.

"This!" Suoh gestured around the room. "Them taking us so we can meet our 'real parents.' I mean, we never said we wanted to see them, did we?"

"What do you mean, Suoh? Aren't you happy to meet them? I mean...Even if you don't like how they brought us here, aren't you even curious?" Sheila inquired, walking over to him and sitting down, placing a hand over his.

"I've lived my entire life without parents. I don't need the bastartds who abandoned me to come crawling back now, expecting to be a happy little family again. It just doesn't work that way, damnit."

"That's not true! If they want us back...All of us...Its obvious that they had their reasons!"

"Oh really? You want to tell me which reasons?" He turned from her, mostly so that he wouldn't give in to the urge to punch her right there, which he really didn't want to do.

"I've never needed parents, I don't need them now!"

"Didn't know family matters were sumin' that was talked about among the new recruits... Damn have things changed, eh, guys?" Duo walked in, hands in his pockets, looking around at the group of kids.

Suoh turned around just as the last person entered the room, and he snarled.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Watch your mouth, kid." Wu-fei stood tall and proud, glaring at the boy. "I wouldn't be so disrespectful of someone you will be learning under.

"What?" Kaguya glared at him, jumping to her feet. "What in the blazes are you talking about!" She turned accusingly to Trieze, fists clenched. "You bastard! You said we were here to meet our parents!"

"Kagu...Calm down..."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Shane! There's no way these assholes think they're going to squeeze us into the military with their lies!"

"Now, now. Calm down." Trieze stepped forward, a smug smile on his face. "Now before I get any more complaints from you, get in a line, now."

They all stared at him for a moment, but everyone eventually moved into a horizontal line, looking at Trieze expectently. Well...Everyone but Suoh. He stood where he was, arms crossed and glaring at the man. Trieze raised an eyebrow at him, but shook his head.

Hilde took this moment to speak up.

"Trieze, what is this all about? You never have us meet the new recruits. Whats so special about these?"

"For one...These are not recruits."

"Then why in the world are we here, Trieze." Wu-fei glared at him, noticing that Neil was in the line of kids.

"Well, perhaps if you were quiet, I could explain." Silence greeted the room, and a smile of appreciation graced his features. "Now...May I introduce to you...Shane Yuy, Kaguya Maxwell, Takeru Barton, Sheila Winner, Neil Chang...And Suoh Peacecraft."

There was silence for many more minutes before shrieks filled the room, and all the women in the room ran to their long lost children, tears in their eyes as they hugged them deeply, their husbands standing behind them, waiting to greet their children after so many years.

Relena's face was drenched in joyous tears, her grip on Shane grippingly tight. With a small grin on his face, he pried his mothers hands from him, looking at her. "lovely to see you too, but I'd rather not die from suffocation before I really get to meet you guys."

"O-of course...Of course..." She hugged him again, lighter this time, and Shane chuckled a bit, looking at his father hopelessly.

"She always like this?"

"Always."

Kaguya laughed as her father joined her mother in the hug she was getting, squishing her effectively. When he pulled away, he was already playing with her hair, smiling like a child.

"It so long! I'm so proud of youuuuuu!"

"Heh...Because I have long hair?"

"Your father has a fetish for long hair. As you can tell with his braid..."

"It is not a fetish!"

"mmmhmm..."

Takeru smiled at the petite woman clinging onto him, and tapped her shoulder. "Uh..ma'm...My suit is getting wrinkled...And I don't like having to iron it over and over again."

"Screw your suit, I'm not letting go."

Sheila tentively hugged her mother back, then walked over to her father, and hugged him as well. She smiled up at them, still sort of nervous.

"U-umm...can I ask something?"

"Of course you can...Anything." Quatre smiled down at his daughter.

"You won't leave me...right?"

"Of cou-" Dorothy's answer was interrupted as the small child in her arms woke and started crying.

"May I hold her?" Dorothy nodded, and Sheila carefully took the girl into her arms, cooing down at her. In seconds the crying stopped, and the baby reached up with pudgy hands to grab at Sheila's hair

After Sally had let go of him, Neil stepped to the side so that he could see Wu-fei, looking straight into the man's eyes. He could see the surprise dwelling in his look, and it mingled with his own.

"Well, say something to your son!"

"No...He doesn't have to." He smiled, looking at Wu-fei compassionately. "Looks like you'll have to forgive me for the earring..."

"Looks like I'll have to..." Wu-fei's voice was raspy, and it almost looked like he was about to cry, but his face straightened seconds later, back to its unemotion facade.

"...I'm missing something..."

"This is the boy I was talking to you about, Sally...This is the one thats been living with m-" He cut off his sentence as he seemed to realize something. "Those assholes..." His voice was low, and dangerous. Sally looked up at him, confused at his sudden anger.

"Wu-fei?"

"That bitch hurt my son...If she weren't already in jail..."

"Which she is." Interupted Neil. "So don't worry about it."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Suoh's words were dripping in poison at the lady that was hugging him, and he regreted it only slightly when he saw the hurt expression on her face as she pulled back.

"But...Wh-"

"I don't need to be taken care of. I don't want to know you, I don't give a shit about you. You left me, and I have no intention of coming back to you. So forget it."

Zechs frowned at the boy, and forced hiim to look at him. "We never wanted to abandon you. It was either that or risk your life. We didn't want to see our son die because we were foolish enough to keep him with us."

Noin was crying, but Suoh paid no attention. "I would have rather died than live through what you put me through when you dumped me on the streets."

"The streets?" Noins voice was filled with distress. "We never! You were sent to an orphanage! They said- They said they already had a family ready for you!"

Suoh looked at them for a few moments, and was about to make another snappy comment when he looked up and saw Sheila looking at him worridly. He bit his tongue, was silent for a few minutes and dropped his head. "Fine..."

Trieze stayed at the door, waiting until he figured that they had enough time to "bond"

"Now that you've met up with your families, you will be taken to your dorm rooms and training will begin tomorrow." He said, he loud, commanding voice filling the whole room.

"W-wait...Training?"

"There is a new threat...And these old geezers are much too slow now to fight well."

"I told you there was a catch." Came an unhappy voice.

"Shut up, Duo..."

* * *

Tadan!

**Rowen Sage: Sorry it was so long! ;; I'll be trying to update a bit more methodically now. ;; Now that I'm out of school and actually have a life...I'm sure I'll be writing more **

**Rai Kasshu: Hai, Hai Shankyuu!**

**Krissy Marshal: Gomen! clings** **Are you happy now?**


	9. I want my damn pajamas!

Wow...Do I owe you peoples apologies! I was reading through the last chapter, as I always do before I write the next one...And wow! It was horrible! I mean, the content wasn't -too too- bad, but even I got annoyed at the jumps from the different families! I promise to go back and fix that! XD Someday...

Answers to comments, as always, at the end

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaguya poked around in her room, looking in the empty drawers, walking in and out of the restroom, and opening the closet. This she expected to be empty as well, but was surprised when she found a pristine uniform hanging there. Curious, she reached up, looking at the sizes. Everything was perfect, even the shoes.

"...Stalkers." She murmured, glaring at the closet before closing it. She sighed deeply as she threw herself onto her bed, then frowned as she realized that she nothing to wear as pajamas.

"Uh uh! No WAY!" She stood, crossing her arms. She would give them the benefit of the doubt first, and look around the room. But if she didn't find anything...oh were they in for it.

It was the result of a negative search that she found herself standing in the middle of some god forsaken hallway, absolutely lost.

"I just wanted to find that damn Treize!" She whined moodily to herself, making a mental notice that talking to oneself did not bring a good impression of her. She walked up to yet another door, opening it in hopes of finding someone.

She was greeted with much more than one person. The room she was looking into was huge, bigger than even the gym at her school, which wasn't too tiny, either. Training equipment was in one corner of the room, a huge pool in another. The two combined took up about half the room, and the other was covered with huge mats, surrounded by a circular track. There were about 20 people running the track, and a few groups that were teamed in two, working on hand to hand combat.

She felt immediately overwhelmed. They were expected to learn_ that? _ None of them were over 18, and they were supposed to be able to do all that? She loved running and all...But seeing all these people working so hard just blew her mind.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, a chiseled chest meeting her view. The owner of it had obviously just emerged from the pool, as droplets of water raced down, tracing the lines of his muscles. She blushed deeply as he cleared his throat, and she forced her gaze up to his face sheepishly. Lord was he tall.

"Y-yes?"

"Ma'm, our company has the training area booked for tonight, you'll have to come back at another time."

"Oh! Actually, I was just looking for directions...I just got here, see, and I'm trying to find Treize..."

"New recruits are supposed to stay in the barracks in east block. You came from there, I assume, so just take that path back. If you need assistance finding someone, you should have asked one of your superiors."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, actually." She looked up at him sternly. "I did _not_ come from the barracks, I don't know who any of my superiors _are_ and I want my damn pajamas!"

She would have laughed at his face if she weren't so angry. "Yes, I said pajamas! He has the nerve to bring me here and stick me in a room without any pajamas! And so if you would please just tell me where he is, I'll be happy to leave your training area!"

He stood speechless for a few moments, then started laughing. She raised an eyebrow at this, waiting impatiently for him to finish.

"I'm sorry...Its just..." He snickered, then straightened the smile off of his face. "Right...You need pajamas. If you wait for me to go get dressed, I can take you to the staff, and I'm sure they can give you some. "

"I don't want to be taken to the staff! I want to go see Treize so that I can yell at him!" She sighed. "But fine. You can take me to the stupid staff." She pouted, glaring at the wall. "You wouldn't take me to him anyways."

This earned her another chuckle as the soldier walked off to the dressing rooms, and she simply stood there moodily until he came back.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You want six of them?"

Kaguya glared at the man across from her, wishing that the soldier that had shown her the way had stayed instead of returning to the training room.

"Yes, six. I wasn't the only new person here, and I'm sure they don't have any, either. While we're at it, toiletries would be nice to have as well. For _six_."

She added pointedly, her tone heated with annoyance.

"I wasn't informed of this. Go back to the barracks, squib."

Kaguya thanked the war movies she had watched on telling her the exact meaning of squib, and she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Listen, buddy. My name is Kaguya Maxwell, and you damn better give me some freakin' pajamas or I'm going to cause such a big ruckus in here, you'll have every single high ranked person on your ass!"

Angry was not the response she had been looking for, but salvation came in the form of Dorothy Winner. Before the man even had the chance to open his mouth, she walked in with her young child sleeping calmly in her arms.

Silence instantly filled the staff room. Obviously, nobody messed with Dorothy and her child.

"Thank goodness! Mrs. Winner, could you please inform these men that I am very much entitled to some pajamas?"

Kaguya wished she could burst out laughing, the look on the poor man's face was priceless.

"Are they saying you can't have any?"

"Of course not, Ma'm!" He interrupted smoothly, turning on his heel to walk to the back room.

Dorothy's eyes fell to Kaguya. "Were they refusing to give you any?"

"Yes, Ma'm. Didn't believe me when I said who I was, either."

The man came back quickly, a black bag filled with, upon inspection, six sets of pajamas and bathroom necessities. A smug smile on her lips, Kaguya left the unfortunate man to the torture of Dorothy's scolding.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kaguya changed into her own set of nightwear before grabbing the bag and heading to the other rooms that settled in the hallways, thankful of the change of clothes. She knocked on Shane's door first, but found it empty. Sighing, she searched the others, to similar results. By the time she reached the last room, Sheila's, if she remembered correctly, she was about to give up and just place the stuff in front of their doors. The murmur of voices she heard through the wood, however, was just what she was looking for.

She opened the door, walking in. Everyone was spread to different parts of comfort, leaning back and enjoying themselves in quiet conversation.

"Was I not invited to the party, then?" She asked jokingly, placing down the bag by the door.

"Perhaps if you had been here." Shane retorted, waving. "Where did you run off to?"

"To find the salvation of CLOTHES!" She said dramatically, spinning on her heel to sport off her own 'fashionable' look.

"Oh yay! So you bullied some people into giving us pajamas?" Sheila asked excitedly, jumping up to inspect the bag. "I was all in a fit because I would have to stay in my leotard all night."

Shane laughed. "Shoulda known Kagu wouldn't stand for not having pajamas. "

"You're right I wouldn't! I mean, c'mon!" She jumped onto the bed, next to the one in the suit. "You're Takeru, ne?" She asked, poking him. He nodded, and she turned her attention back to the room at large. "So...who else is pissed off?"

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, they tricked us into coming here... Sure, we met our parents, but what right do they have to turn us into their stupid soldiers?" Takeru was the first to answer, getting up to gather his stuff after Sheila was done poking through the bag.

"What more would you expect from the military? They don't give a shit how you feel about what they do." Suoh was in the corner of the room, feet propped up on the desk next to him.

"Well...At least we're not like, the lowest ranked people here. I mean, being the kids of the Gundam Pilots has to mean something, right?"

Suoh raised his eyebrow at Kaguya. "So you're saying we're gonna get 'special treatment?'

"Well, don't you think so? I mean, if we get fed up and bring legal stuff into this, or just refuse to do anything, they'd be in a bind. Even if they don't know us very well, I'm sure our parents wouldn't really stand for us being mistreated."

"Obviously they don't really care about that. Seeing as they abandoned us."

"Oh would you just SHUT the hell up about that!" Neil was on his feet in instants, stark raving livid with Suoh. "Holy shit, they already explained! you can see from how they act they care for us! They were freakin' forced to send us away, so stop acting as if they hated you!"

The room went silent as Suoh stood, walking over to Neil, inches from his face as he replied.

"If you lived through the shit I did, you wouldn't think the same way. You would blame them too. At least you had a family. At least you had a home."

Neil lifted his arm, and at first, it seemed that he was going to punch Suoh, but he simply pushed the sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow. "Don't act as if you're the only one that suffered." He hissed out, taking a step back to distance himself. "You don't see me blaming Wu-fei and Sally for this, do you? You don't see me acting like they're the ones that brought me pain. They had not fucking control over it, so get over yourself! Stop living in the past, blaming everyone else because its easier to deal with the pain that way!"

Neil fell back when Suoh punched him, his back hitting the door. He lifted his hand to strike back, but Sheila was between them in seconds, Shane grabbing onto Neil to keep him from throwing himself at Suoh.

"Thats enough!" Sheila had her arms spread, looking between the two. "Everyone is leaving right now! Go!"

After a few tense moments, everyone started filing out of the door, Neil and Suoh sending each other threatening glares before slamming their doors shut.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Conflict! Ooooh nooo! XD

Well, as always, review review review! You'll get a cookie if you do!

Oh hey, that rhymes! Look at my greatness and power! BWHAHAAHA

**Saberice: Will ya lookit that! My only reviewer this chapter! I appreciate it Keep readin', I'm glad ya liked it. (even though you MUST have been crazy to like that chapter. :sweatdrop: yes, I do admit it, I'm not all too happy with how chapter eight came out...But hopefully I didn't lose too much respect for that one. ;; **


	10. Franklin

* * *

**A new Generation**

Five in the morning was way too early for –anyone- in his view. These people were insane, crazy, and downright annoying. Shane cursed as he threw his covers off of him, glaring up at the intercom system on his ceiling that was spouting 'taps'. You would think that they would at least play something better to wake everyone up. And hell with it if he was wearing the horrid uniform in the closet!

He stormed to his doorway, swinging it open, seeing that many of the others were doing the same. In the center of their hallway stood a burly man, whose uniform –had- to have been specially made for him. This was one of those people that were most likely very grateful for the tall ceiling, because if it had been the normal height of a house, he was sure his head would have been touching. Talk about a giant.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing, boy? Get your ungrateful ass back in that room and get your uniform on!"

Shane lifted an eyebrow at the man, wincing at his loud voice.

"I'm not wearin' that thing! I'm no soldier, and I'm not gonna train to be one, so you can take that stick that's shoved up your rear end and go away!"

The man was in front of him in seconds, hovering inches from his face. Shane backed up quickly into his door, about to move his hand to the door handle and escape this madman, but wasn't as fast as the man in front of him. The Soldier grabbed the door handle, keeping it nice and shut.

"People are dying, women and children getting murdered by faithless bastards. Preventers have been slaughtered mercilessly, and families have been ripped apart. Your parents are much too old to pilot a mobile suit anymore, and with how hopeless this damn war is right now, you are the only ones that we can count on."

The soldier hissed out, fire burning in his eyes.

"Now, will you abandon your people? Will you turn your back on the world?"

"The world? Destruction? Bull shit!" Suoh was leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, glaring at the man. "If its SO bad, why the hell hasn't anyone noticed it? Why aren't things all over the news?"

The man spun around, red in the face in anger. "We fight so that the world will not be in pain or worry! Many places have been destroyed, and covered up as natural disasters, or simple accidents! Did any of you ever wonder why the dams around New Orleans broke –after- the storm? The perfect cover! The place was in such destruction, that no one was paying attention to the broken bomb pieces or the shards of cracked brick!"

This sent everyone into silence, the recent disaster fresh in their minds. They looked around at eachother, and, almost as an unspoken decision, they all turned, walking back into their rooms to find their uniforms.

"Keep running, girl!"

"I-I-I can't!" Sheila was sitting on the ground, breath heaving. Her eyes were shut tight, pain burning in her chest.

"I don't care what you have to do, but you better be up and going somewhere by the time I get over there, girl!"

Suoh glared at him as he sprinted around the track to where Sheila was, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up easily onto her feet, and holding her steady as he went. Her feet were stumbling clumsily on the ground, but she was able to stay going, clinging onto him as she tried desperately to keep running.

Kima was well ahead of everyone else, having lapped them all a few times already. Her hair was flying behind her, a huge smile on her face at finally being able to run as much as she wanted. Sweat trailed down her face in beads, her steps just now starting to hit heavily. At first, Franklin, the man who was now in charge of their training, had scolded her, told her that she wouldn't be able to keep a steady speed the way she was going. When she had rolled her eyes and slowed down to please him, however, he had snapped that she should finish what she had started. They had run around twenty laps by now, and she was still not as tired as the others looked. When she saw Sheila and Suoh, she scowled. Damn that man for making Sheila keep running like that. What if she got hurt, or passed out?

She slowed down a little, wanting to be able to keep a relatively steady pace.

Shane was dying. He had run with Kima before, but not this long. Everyone was tired, why couldn't the man just let them rest? Had he never heard of starting out slowly? He was never in that well of shape, and even though he was jogging slowly, he felt as if his chest was burning. He only barely noticed when Franklin yelled at all of them to stop. Thankful, he ran over to where he was, hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"Next is hand to hand combat. There is going to be another company coming in, so you brats better not get in their way."

"And what about them getting in our way? Aren't we the ones 'you need'." Takeru crossed his arms, glaring at Franklin, his face flushed from the exercise. "And don't we get at least a few minutes to rest? What are you trying to do, kill us?"

"Boy, you will not usurp my authority!"

"Sorry, sir, but that's not taking your authority…" This time it was Neil who spoke up. His voice was breathy and low, and he looked as if he was about to faint. Almost as bad as Sheila, who was on the ground, struggling to catch her breath. "But really, we aren't amazing soldiers or whatnot…We were raised in a perfectly normal family, and the most training most of us have had is gym class, and that barely prepares you for anything."

"You will train, and you will train how I tell you to train! Now get over to the damn mats and-"

"No!" Kima glared at him, crossing her arms. "If you don't let us rest, I'm going to go find my father."

"Don't you try and use that against me! You're father would think I am perfectly right in my teachings!"

"Oh, well good, then. I'll just go and make sure he's ok with it."

Franklin stood there stuttering, his face flushed in anger. "Fine! You can have your damn rest time, you lazy slobs!"

"That's what we were intending to do…Or did you not hear us?" Suoh's voice sounded deadly, and it was obvious to all of them that he was holding himself back, keeping from punching the man in the face.

Kima smirked in victory as the group of people that he had been talking about marched into the room. She and the others walked off towards the wall that was in the far right corner, ignoring all the curious look they were getting.

Franklin looked livid. Takeru kept his eye on him as they walked away, nearly expecting him to freak out and spazz on them again. His gaze then moved around the room, glancing over all the new people that had just walked in. Most of them were watching them, and he supposed it made sense. It seemed that most people came in companies, plus the fact that most of them looked to be at least over twenty. Looking around, he figured the oldest of the group of six they had couldn't have exceeded nineteen.

"How old do you think you're supposed to be to get into the Preventers?" He asked, turning back to the others.

"I think the age was around twenty something…."

Kima rolled her eyes. "Stupid ignorant idiots, making us join like this. I didn't even get the chance to tell my family goodbye."

"I bet mine are spazzing….I never saw them, they pulled me over on the side of the road as I was on my way to see them…"

"God dammit! They messed up so much! You would think they would have at least –some- common sense!" Shane slammed his hand into the wall, extremely angry. "I mean, they treated most of us like it was a kidnapping!"

"I-isn't that w-what it was?" Sheila was getting her breath back finally, now able to stand on her own. "We had no choice but to come here….No choice but to do what they say…."

"Which is crap! I mean, its our lives! What right do they have to rule over us? None!"

"Kima, you're sorta loud…." Shane whispered over to her as the group that was practicing on the weights looked over at them.

"I'll scream it, if I want! You hear that?" She yelled over to Franklin, and the group. "You shouldn't be able to control us, you assholes!"

Neil winced. "Causing a disturbance won't help anything, you know."

"Yeah, but it damn well makes me feel better." She stood with her arms crossed, glaring over at Franklin, who was at the moment making their way towards them. Suoh stood, standing right in front of Franklin when he walked over, and even though he was shorter than the man by inches, he still managed to look as if he was looking down his nose at him.

"You got any business here?"

"Get. To. The. Mats. Right. Now." The man looked ready to snarl and bite him, but he was holding himself back, perhaps because the threat to go find their parents still hung in the air. They listened this time, all except Kima, who stood there defiantly.

"Mats."

"No! I won't listen to you. You forced us to come here, you forced us to work, I'm not going to roll over like a submissive little puppy dog and just do what you say! It doesn't work that way!"

"You are fighting for the good of-"

"For the good of the world, I know! But what if I don't want to! What if I just want to live my own normal life! Someone else can go 'save the world!' You can leave me out of it!"

The company across the room had gone still now, a few of them sitting up to better watch the scene. No one in the preventers dared to talk back to Franklin, it was like writing your own death note down and jumping off the building. And here was this woman, no, she couldn't have been more than a girl, spouting off to him as if she owned the world. Most of them were rooting for her. It was a well known fact that Franklin was a bastard.

"Girl. You have five seconds to get over to those mats, or I'll-"

"What, put me in time out? I'm not a child, I ask you not to treat me like one."

Shane sighed, leaving the mats and walking over to her, putting a hand on her arm. "C'mon, Kima, its really not that bad…"

"I said I wasn't going, I'm not going to go."

"Oh, get off your pride trip and just give it up. Its not worth it." He whispered to her, his grip tightening in annoyance.

She looked at him, eyes filled with anger, then jerked her arm free, storming over to where the others were.

Sheila looked worried when she came back, glancing at Shane, then at Kima. "What did he say to you?" She asked, going over and giving her a hug. "You seem upset."

Kima hugged her back reluctantly, then pulled away. "Its nothing. Some people just can't seem to respect why people do things." She hissed, looking pointedly at Shane as he got there.

"Ahem. Alright, listen up. I want you all to pair up, try to go by size. I want the two _girls_" He said, as if them being girls was below him, or something, which caused Kima to scowl, " together, you," He pointed at Neil, "And you," This time at Shane. "And you two tall ones, go over to another mat."

After they had paired up, Franklin simply told them to "work on hand to hand combat." Completely ignoring the fact that they might not have known just –what- to do. Kima and Sheila were trying their best, Neil seemed to be teaching Shane, while Takeru and Suoh were merely duking it out.

"You guys look like you need a bit of help, eh?"

Kima turned from where she and Sheila were trying to imitate something they had seen Neil doing.

"Hey! I know you! You helped me the other day!"

The man nodded, discarding his jacket, walking over to them. "You guys seem to be having a bit of trouble."

"Oh, gosh, yes!" Sheila wiped her forward, looking at him as if he were her savior. "He told us to fight, but we don't know anything about it! I don't want him to yell at us again…" She lowered her head, looking sad.

"Not that we care what he thinks." Kima butted in, rolling her eyes. "The stupid butthole. So anyways, you got a name, or do we just call you Soldier?"

"Kyle. But if Franklin come back, make sure its Seargent Lucrize."

"Riiight…."

"So, how do we do this? I mean, I know how to deck a person, but this whole 'martial arts shit' is new to me."

"Alright, well, I don't know the best way to teach it, but how about I do it first, then you guys try and do what I did?"

Sheila smiled sweetly at him, nodding. "That sounds fantastic."

Shane and Neil paused, taking a break to catch their breath, and Shane found his gaze lingering over to Kima's mat, wanting to know how she was doing. Anger and jelousy coursed through him when he saw her. There was a solder behind her, a hand on her hip, the other one guiding her hand into a punch, his body lined up with hers, keeping it in the right shape. He was glaring daggers at the pair as he guided her through a punch, his hand trailing down her skin as she did.

"You wanna back off?" He called from where he was, walking over to their mat. The soldier straightened, looking at him, not saying anything.

"Do you have a problem with someone helping me, Shane?" Kima spun around, her gaze fired.

"Can't you tell he's just trying to feel you up? I mean, please, he can teach you without the whole 'touching' you thing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Are you an idiot, or what? Just go away, Shane, you obviously have no idea what you're talking about! If you think I would let a guy do that-"

"Well, you obviously would! Seeing as you are!"

"He's –_helping-_ me! Goodness, can you not see that? He was just making sure I was doing it right!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, the both of you. I apologize if my actions seemed as if they were dubious, and if you are uncomfortable with it, I will stop."

Kyle looked between the two, his hands behind his back politely.

"Yes! I am uncomfortable with it."

"Shane! Ugh, just go away!" She turned back to Kyle, completely ignoring Shane. "There's really no problem with it, I know that you weren't trying to do anything like that, and unlike some people, I trust other's when they aren't doing something."

Shane glared at her back, storming back to Neil. "I can't believe her! Wasn't it obvious! I mean, he was _all_ over her!"

Neil raised an eyebrow in amusement, leaning into a fighting position. "I think you're just jealous, really. Maybe you should go ask if you could switch with him? That is, if she's still talking to you." He was ready for the punch that was swung at him, and he easily grabbed Shane around the arm, flipping him and sitting on him to pin him to the mat.

"Admit it, man, you've got the hots for her… Bad."

"I do not! Get off of me!"

"Not until you admit it!" Neil stuck out his tongue, holding in laughter that was sure to only enrage Shane even more.

"I don't have anything to admit! Get off!"

"_What_ in the world is going on over there?" Franklin's voice cut through the gym, and rolling his eyes, Neil slid off of Shane.

Takeru and Suoh paused again, breathing hard. Suoh had won again, and Takeru was just laying there on the mat, breathing hard. He walked over, poking him with his foot.

"You ok?"

Takeru pushed his foot away, looking up at him skeptically. "I'll be just fine. Just don't touch me."

"Touchy."

Takeru stuck his tongue out at him, his eyes moving to where Franklin was yelling at Neil and Shane.

"Does that man _ever_ shut up?" He asked softly, sitting up, his long hair falling into his eyes as he watched the three of them.

"Doesn't look like it."

Shaking his head, Takeru stood up, once again assuming a fighting position. It was going to be a long day. And if this was just the beginning, it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

A/N: Alright, its been quite a while since I've updated this story, but, as promised, here it is .

I hope ya'll like it, more will follow soon.


End file.
